ryans_reality_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Digital Remix Ep. 4
' |episodenumber = 4/ |next = Digital Remix Ep. 5 |previous = Digital Remix Ep. 3 }} is the fourth episode of . Confessionals for this episode can be found here The Day 12 Tribal Council can be found here Story The next chapter begins as an anxious JaeMin sits at his computer... waiting... just waiting for the moment to volunteer. The clock ticks. Tik Tok Tik Tok... oh how he wants to be the first to volunteer for his tribe so he can be the very best... the best that there ever was. Tik Tok Tik Tok. Guess what? He waited for nothing, because the players had to drop their buffs and prepare for the tribe swap. Inspired by TS: Matsu the tribes were divided by age. When applying to the game players filled out their birth month and year, which helped decide the division. The new Tanooki tribe comprised of the oldest players in the game while the new Kremling tribe was the youngest. There wasn't much opposition to the tribe swap, especially on Tanooki where four of the original members remained together along with Ryan and Junior whom believed they were good with everyone. Hunter was rightfully still nervous. Miranda, however, was not a fan of the new Kremling tribe feeling that she and Logan were quite outnumbered. It seemed to be a good round for JaeMin as he was automatically selected to play in the Arcade challenge since no one else on his tribe was eligible. He was confident, but sweating a little when he found out it was a sporcle quiz and knowing that Danielle was a formidable opponent. Also much like his existence in this game he had too much doubt going in that was all for nothing as he won himself an Immunity Token. Yeah him. The Immunity Challenge became a part of this game where the morality of human beings was put to the test. Their challenge was to create pixel art that represented their tribe and the winner would be decided by public vote. Some say Tanooki won on the way Katie assembled the pixels to her recreation of Pixar's Up, but others would say it's because she bribed her way to the win offering the public stickers in exchange for votes. Whatever the case their efforts paid off as Tanooki took home the victory insuring themselves safety. In regards to the work put into Tanooki's pixel arts the viewers had this to say: "Jaemin is keeping me hostage where he beats me with a raddish. There is no way for me to escape unless I vote for this ugly ass flag thing so here." After the tribe swap and before all the challenge festivities it was announced that the Prism Idol was hidden into the game, and while Tanooki was enjoying their victory Danielle got to work finding the Prism Idol, which would be her second idol find in the game. At the Kremling tribal two sides had two different goals. Logan and Miranda wanted Mali eliminated finding Simon and co quite annoying while the Hunter apologist saw Olympics as a threat and wanted them to get got. Their wish was granted as Miranda was voted out 6-2. Trive Dissolve/Swap Challenges 'Arena' Sporcle Quiz - A quiz that tested the player's knowledge of video game consoles through out the years. Despite it being called a 'quiz' Sporcle is more of a typing challenge as most players reveal the answers and work on typing them in as fast as possible to get the lowest time to win. 'Immunity' Flag Making '''- The two tribes were charged with creating one piece of pixel art to represent their new tribes, and to decide the winner the art was displayed to the public to be voted on. The voting was done via a google form that permitted spectators and players to only vote once. The tribe that received the most votes would win Immunity. '''Winner (according to finish): Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Miranda. *Alternative episode titles up for consideration were: "We're young and beautiful. How can we lose?" - Logan, "bitches love stickers" - Katie *Digital Remix was the second season on RRN to feature the Prism Idol, which was found by Danielle making it her second idol find of the game. *Tommy declared that he was born